In an igniting device such as an igniting rod or a table gas lighter, a flame is injected through a gas injection nozzle held on an end of a rod-like member which projects from a valve mechanism for controlling gas supply from a gas reservoir. Conventionally, the gas injection nozzle is surrounded by a metal cover having air inlet ports.
However such a structure is disadvantageous in that, since the gas injection nozzle is communicated with the outside through the air inlet ports which open downward and sideward, wind, oil, fire work or the like can enter through the air inlet ports to blow off flame and dielectric matter can adhere to the nozzle to weaken discharge spark.
Though there has been known a cap which is mounted on the tip of the gas injection nozzle to overcome the problem, mounting and demounting of cap is troublesome and there is a fear of losing the cap.
In order to mix the fuel gas discharged from the nozzle with air to improve combustibility, air must be introduced into the space around the nozzle and accordingly, the air inlet ports formed in the cover cannot be simply closed to overcome the problem described above.
In view of the foregoing observations and description, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an igniting device in which the gas injection nozzle can be protected from wind or foreign material and good combustibility of the fuel gas discharged from the nozzle can be long ensured.